


First Kiss

by rubysreign



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysreign/pseuds/rubysreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whoa, you’re tall” Chuck says, head tilted up slightly so he’s actually making eye contact with the other man.</p><p>‘The Other man.’ God he doesn’t even know his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by First Kiss video

“Whoa, you’re tall” Chuck says, head tilted up slightly so he’s actually making eye contact with the other man.

 

‘The Other man.’ God he doesn’t even know his name.

 

“And you’re scruffy” he replies, the corners of his lips quirking up a little as a light pink dusts Chuck’s features, “My name is Michael” he says after a beat.

 

“I’m Chuck,” he responds, waving his hand awkwardly. Michael’s hand raises and mimics the gesture with his eyebrows raised, playful amusement gleaming in his eyes and a small smirk playing on his lips.

 

The light blush on his cheeks burns hotter and he can feel it travel down his neck. “So do we just…” Chuck asks, gesturing vaguely between him and Michael.

 

“Whenever you’re ready,” replies the woman behind the camera, smiling encouragingly.

 

He nods to himself turning back towards Michael so he’s facing him properly again. “So, are you ready?” Michael says, and there’s a surprising softness in his voice and the way his eyes are searching Chuck’s that calms his nerves and settles his fidgeting.

 

Chuck takes a step closer and he’s smiling as he nods. He’s looking at Michael’s lips now as they both take a step towards each other. He goes on the tips of his toes and Michael bends down slightly, tilting his head to the left and brushing his nose lightly over Chuck’s. Michael’s hands are holding his jaw, fingers splayed out against the back of his neck and his breaths ghost over his lips. He’s so caring, each touch is loving and careful, as if Chuck was all that mattered and he couldn’t let him go.

 

Jesus Christ, they just met.

 

But Chuck pushes the thought out of his mind and instead focuses on the warmth against his cheek. He tilts his head and touches their lips lightly, a soft sigh escapes Michael’s lips. Then raising his arms around Michael’s neck and spreading his palms flat over his shoulder blades, Chuck deepens the kiss. Michael pushes back and licks his tongue along Chuck’s bottom lip. Parting his lips easily, they push and pull as their tongues glide across each other and map out each other’s mouths.

 

Michael’s a little sloppy but the determination he puts into each swipe of his tongue is head spinning, and suddenly Chuck isn’t thinking anymore. He can’t even concentrate. All he can feel is the warmth pressed against his body.

 

He lets out a quiet pleased sound when Michael runs his tongue along the top of his mouth, and Chuck reciprocates by gently nipping at Michael’s bottom lip.

           

Michael’s hands are now holding his hips. Chuck’s grip on his shoulder blades loosens, then his hands move to settle on top of Michael’s and their kisses become slower until the two are simply exchanging short, chaste kisses. They’re both grinning, still with their eyes closed and their foreheads touching.

 

Michael’s the first to open his eyes, and then soon after Chuck’s ease open. They look at each other, still smiling, until they both burst out laughing.

 

The warmth he feels all over bubbles and Chuck keels over, but he’s still pressed against Michael leaving no room. His head bashes into Michael’s and he lets out a surprised yelp. Which is quickly masked by more laughter.

 

Chuck’s blush reddens even further when Michael takes his face in his hands and kisses his forehead, then his nose and then he gives another soft peck to his lips. Michael’s thumb is tracing small circles into his jaw as he kisses Chuck better. And Chuck smiles wide, following Michael’s retracting mouth for another quick kiss.

 

“That was great you guys! Thank you!”

 

Chuck nearly jumps. He’d completely forgotten she was there, he’d completely forgotten everything.

 

“So, is that everything?” Michael asks the woman. They were both facing her now but their shoulders were brushing and his hands were now tracing more circles into the inside of Chuck’s wrist.

 

“Yep! We’ve definitely got enough to use, thank you!”

 

They walk out together in comfortable silence, shoulders still brushing and still holding each other’s hand. Although once they reach where they need to go in opposite directions, they both stop.

 

“Bye? I guess? Chuck says, smiling awkwardly.

 

“I suppose,”

 

Neither makes a move to walk away, and neither makes eye contact.

 

Chuck looks up however when Michael coughs, “Would you maybe like to get some coffee with me?”

 

Chuck beams and nods, “Yeah, I’d like that”


End file.
